Your smile on the first scene, made my time stop and drawn to you
by Pixie Cactus
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Directa continuación el uno del otro. El Mimato Youtuber AU!/Boyfriend Tag! que nadie pidió pero decidí escribir de todas formas. Título de "Happy Ending" de Seventeen.
1. Chapter 1

"**¿En qué lugar nos conocimos?**" Mimi leyó de la lista en su computadora portátil. Mientras ambos jóvenes se sentaban en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de la chica.

"Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué le importarían a un montón de extraños en el internet detalles de nuestra relación?" Suspiró pesadamente Yamato, mientras evitaba intencionalmente mirar en la dirección de la lente de la cámara.

"Oh vamos, Yamato. Esta es la tercera vez que tratamos de grabar. Necesito poder publicar este video el día de mañana." La chica rogó acercándose a Ishida y rodeándolo con sus brazos. El rubio se mantuvo firme, sin embargo, su compostura se quebró cuando una de las manos de Tachikawa se posó en su barbilla y plantó un beso en la comisura de su boca. Mimi no se detuvo ahí, con un poco de fuerza giró la cabeza de su novio a un ángulo más cómodo y continuó besándolo en la boca. "¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?" Sus labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que Yamato pudiera sentir como la boca de la chica formulaba las palabras.

El rubio asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, derrotado. La chica soltó una pequeña y contagiosa risa, a la cual, Yamato no pudo evitar corresponder su sonrisa. Y decidió corresponder con otro beso a la chica.

"**Campamento de Verano"** dijo Yamato sin desviar sus ojos de Mimi. Quién por un mínimo segundo pareció confundida por las palabras que abandonaron los labios del chico, antes de volver a centrarse a lo que estaban intentando hacer.

"Sí, nos conocimos en el campamento de verano de Odaiba. Tenía alrededor de diez años."

"Y fuiste la chica más malcriada que conocí en mi vida." Completó Yamato, para la mayoría sonaría como una queja debido al tono crudo del chico, pero Mimi, lo conocía, no había ningún deje de malicia en sus palabras, tal solo estaba intentando molestarle. La hija única de los Tachikawa pasó sus manos por la cabellera del rubio desordenándola. Matt se limitó a formar una media sonrisa.

"Como si tu no hubieras sido la pedantería presentada en un niño de once años."

La chica sonrió mientras recordaba exactamente su primer encuentro, habían avanzado un gran camino desde ese momento hasta el ahora. "¿En qué momento exactamente cambió tu opinión sobre mí?"

Yamato tragó saliva y revolvió su cabello, inquieto. "¿Es esa alguna de las preguntas de tu lista?"

La chica río de nuevo. "No, solo tengo curiosidad."

"T.K. nunca paraba de hablar de ti. Agradecía que alguien se preocupara de él, cuando yo no estaba pendiente. Además, nuestra relación en ese tiempo no era buena, era la primera vez que nos veíamos en meses."

La chica rodeó a su novio en sus brazos nuevamente. "Takeru y yo odiábamos las confrontaciones, Tai y tu solían tenerlas a menudo." Yamato rio secamente.

"Hubo una ocasión en donde Taichi y yo llegamos a los golpes, no tuve tiempo para percatarme si Takeru estaba presente." Yamato se detuvo, miró a su novia directamente a sus ojos y suspiró. "Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero nunca en mi vida me sentí tan agradecido, como en ese día, alrededor de dos horas después de la pelea, te veo a ti y a mi hermano menor con coronas de flores en su cabeza, mientras tu cantabas una canción infantil y él te seguía alegremente. Takeru se sintió tan feliz contándome como le habías enseñado a tejer las ramas y plantas, sus ojos brillaban con alegría Algo que no recordaba haber visto después de la separación de nuestros padres." El rubio se acercó y besó la frente de la castaña. "Gracias, Mimi."


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi se limitó a sonreír y volvió a fijar la vista en su computadora. "La siguiente pregunta es: **¿Dónde fue nuestra primera cita? **… Bueno, no creo que hayamos tenido una primera cita oficial."

"Sí, exactamente." Yamato coincidió. "Pero igualmente podríamos decir que una de las primeras estancias en donde los dos estuviéramos solos sin la compañía de nuestro grupo de amigos, fue en una de las presentaciones de mi banda cuando era un adolescente."

"Pensé que no te acordabas." Contestó la castaña con sorpresa en su expresión.

Matt río. "¿Cómo podría olvidarme? Mimi había vuelto de Nueva York nuevamente a Odaiba, porque a su padre lo habían transferido nuevamente en su trabajo. Y no me sorprendió en absoluto que ella había traído regalos para todos nuestros amigos y se encargó de entregárselo personalmente a cada uno de nosotros."

"Yama, te estás sonrojando. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo."

"No, estoy bien, debe ser efecto de tu cámara."

"No te estoy mirando a través de la lente, tonto."

El chico desvió su mirada de la cámara, intentando recordar porque había accedido a esta clase de humillación, no proveniente de su novia, sino de los tarados de sus amigos una vez que el video de Mimi fuera publicado, sabía que las bromas y comentarios le seguirían por meses, Taichi se encargaría de ello, el rubio lo sabía. Tal vez le sería posible negociar con Koushiro, después de todo, él era el que editaba los videos de su novia.

"Recuerdo que esa vez fue la primera, que me encontré sorprendido por tu belleza."

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…

"¿Por qué estás tan callada?"

Mimi sonrió de manera tímida y fijó su vista en la alfombra, mientras llevaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. "Es solo que… pienso que es adorable que estuvieras flechado por mí."

Yamato dejó salir un suspiro de su garganta: "Llevamos tres años juntos, Mimi."

"¡Adorable!" Repitió la chica mientras posaba sus labios en la mejilla del rubio.


End file.
